


Ocean

by InfernoFlame



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame
Summary: Вся жизнь Люцифера представляла собой бушующий океан – зарытые в глубине сознания мысли, темные волны ненависти и презрения к Отцу и всем тем, кто остался на Небесах служить под его присмотром.





	Ocean

Вся жизнь Люцифера представляла собой бушующий океан — зарытые в глубине сознания мысли, темные волны ненависти и презрения к Отцу и всем тем, кто остался на Небесах служить под его присмотром. И каково же было удивление Дьявола, когда какая-то смертная женщина умудрилась успокоить его пылкий нрав, сделав то, чего еще не удавалось никому: влюбить владыку Ада в себя.

Рядом с Хлоей Люцифер во всех смыслах этого слова чувствовал себя уязвимым. Его каким-то невероятным образом влекло к детективу так, как не влекло ни к одной земной женщине — а каждому было известно, что секс и дорогую выпивку Морнингстар любил больше всего на свете. Что-то в нем кардинально изменилось с момента их первой встречи; что-то заставляло его двигаться дальше, а не стоять на месте в ожидании того, что и так по праву доставалось ему, стоило лишь этого захотеть.

Шесть лет назад, уходя из Ада, он и представить не мог, что кто-то из людей будет способен растопить лед в его сердце. Впрочем, что людям было известно о любви? По привычке перебирая пальцами черно-белые клавиши пианино и наигрывая какую-то незатейливую мелодию, Люцифер изредка вытаскивал изо рта сигарету, выпуская в воздух клубы дыма и думая о чем-то своем.

Сегодня детектив впервые поцеловала его. Эта мысль не уходила из головы Морнингстара ни на секунду. Тогда, на пляже, он даже растерялся — впервые за все свое время пребывания в мире смертных, а может, и впервые за всю жизнь. Что было еще удивительней для самого Люцифера, так это то, что ему не хотелось никуда торопиться. Он не собирался так быстро затаскивать Деккер в свою постель, пусть долго этого добивался.

Хлоя заслуживала лучшего отношения, и Дьявол знал это. Секс мог подождать.

Бросив окурок в пепельницу, Люцифер встал с табурета, поправив воротник белоснежной рубашки, и, подойдя к домашнему бару, достал оттуда открытую бутылку виски. Он бы налил алкоголь в бокал, если бы его не отвлек характерный звук лифта, оповестивший хозяина пентхауса о прибытии кого-то на его территорию.

— Люцифер?

До боли знакомый женский голос заставил Морнингстара поставить бутылку на место. Хлоя была частым гостем в его доме, и порой Люциферу хотелось, чтобы она появлялась здесь чаще. Вытерев руки полотенцем, мужчина искренне улыбнулся, выходя ей навстречу.

— Детектив.

От Хлои как обычно пахло кофе. Люцифер, все еще не привыкший к ее прикосновениям, щекой прижался к ее светлым волосам, вдыхая в себя этот аромат, когда она обняла его и прильнула к его груди. В такие моменты Дьяволу казалось, что он бережно сжимает в своих руках не женщину, а хрупкий цветок, который в любой момент мог или завять, или расцвести.

Люцифер никогда бы не смог причинить ей боль. Хлоя была единственным человеком, которого ему действительно хотелось оберегать. Разве мог кто-то подумать, что Дьявол однажды проникнется искренними чувствами по отношению к детективу из полиции Лос-Анджелеса? Скажи это кто-нибудь Морнингстару в самом начале, он бы ни за что не поверил в такой абсурд. 

Он был падшим ангелом. Дьяволом. Самовлюбленным владыкой Ада. Тем, кто посмел бросить вызов на Небесах и не упасть в грязь лицом при поражении. И тем, кто наконец признал свои слабости рядом с простой смертной. Впрочем, Хлоя все равно не верила в его россказни про Бога. Ей не нужны были его слова. 

Целуя ее в губы, Морнингстар не думал ни о чем другом, кроме Деккер. 

И он бросит вызов Отцу еще раз, если Господь посмеет помешать им.


End file.
